I Will Always Stay Beside You
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, and Ada Vessalius are happily playing outside together. What happens when someone grabs Oz from behind, pointing a gun to his head? How does Gilbert react to this? Takes place before Oz was sent to the Abyss!


**Title:** I Will Always Stay Beside You  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Characters:** Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, Ada Vessalius, Oscar Vessalius  
**Pairings:** Oz x Gilbert  
**Summary:** _Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray, and Ada Vessalius are happily playing outside together. What happens when someone grabs Oz from behind, pointing a gun to his head? How does Gilbert react to this? Takes place before Oz was sent to the Abyss!_

* * *

_~This takes place before Oz was sent into the Abyss!~_

"Hahaha!" Oz laughed as he chased Gilbert with a cat in his hand. Ada, who was following behind him, was laughing as well. Gilbert cried as he ran for his life, for he was terrified of cats. He had a phobia of them, and he would always cry or run away whenever there was a cat in sight. Oz used this to mess around with his valet, so when he felt like messing with Gilbert, he would find a cat to tease him. "I'm going to get you, Gil!"

"Young master, please stop this!" Gilbert whined as he ran faster.

Unfortunately, Gilbert wasn't looking where he was going, and he was running straight for a tree. He stopped just before he crashed, but Oz and Ada had caught up to him and they cornered him. Gilbert shook in fear, crying as Oz held up the cat closer to Gilbert.

"Young masterrrr!" Gilbert cried louder.

Oz laughed as he let go of the cat, giving him to Ada. He knelt down in front of his valet, ruffling his hair.

"Gil, you know I'm only messing with you." He said, smiling. Gilbert still continued to cry, and Oz continued to laugh. Then, Oz slammed Gilbert on the head, causing him to cry out. "Tag, you're it!" he laughed. "Come on, Ada!" Oz grabbed Ada's hand and ran off with her, leaving poor Gilbert behind.

"Young master!" Gilbert cried out, running after Oz. Oz continued laughing as he ran away from Gilbert. He loved messing with his valet. He never meant any harm by it, which Gilbert knew too well, it just gave him something to do.

As Oz was running, he felt as though he was being watched. He turned around and saw that no one was there, he only saw Gilbert trying to catch up to him. Oz ran faster, trying to get away from Gilbert and make this game last as long as it could. Then, Oz saw a shadow in front of him, and he quickly looked up, but no one was there. He stopped running and stood still, looking around to see what it was.

"Oz?" He jumped as he heard Ada's sweet little voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh, oh no, nothing's wrong." Oz said. "It's just my mind playing tricks on me. Come on, let's keep going!"

Gilbert started getting closer to him, since he had stopped, but Oz took off running again and Gilbert whined as he sped up his pace. Eventually, he caught him and hit him in the back, but not too hard.

"Now you're it, Oz!" Gilbert laughed, running away from Oz. He was having fun as well, but he was also afraid of how Oz would get him back. He looked behind him to see that Oz wasn't chasing him. Then, he looked in front of him and saw Oz was standing right before him. Gilbert stopped running, and Oz smacked him on the head with full force, and Gilbert fell face-down to the ground.

"Ha, now _you're_ it, Gil!" Oz laughed evilly as he ran away from his valet. Gilbert picked his head up and let out tears as the pain rushed to his head.

After an hour or two of playing tag, Gilbert was out of breath and on his knees, gasping for air. Oz and Ada were next to him, rolling around on the grass.

"Young master Oz, don't you think we should be getting back inside now? It's getting late, and Mrs. Kate will be mad if we're outside for this long." Gilbert pointed out.

Oz pouted, "Ahh, but it was so much fun!" He whined. Then, he got an idea, and grinned as he turned to Ada, who was still holding the cat. He took the cat from Ada and held up the cat to Gilbert, causing him to cry out.

"Young master!" Gilbert cried, backing away from the cat.

"Hahaha!" Oz laughed. "Play with us for one more round and then we'll go inside!" He said, bringing the cat closer and closer to Gilbert.

"Alright, Alriiight!" Gilbert gave in, crying. Oz gave the cat back to Ada and continued laughing.

Just as Oz was about to take off, he was grabbed from behind and his mouth was covered so he couldn't yell or scream. His eyes went wide as he was pulled back. The man that had grabbed him held up a gun to his forehead, daring to shoot. Oz didn't dare to look back, not wanting to remember the face of who was about to kill him. He stood there, shaking, cold sweat forming on his skin with one question in mind.

"_What is going on?_"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

"ONII-CHAN!"

Gilbert and Ada screamed for Oz. Ada took off running, Oz guessed that she was going to get Uncle Oscar. Gilbert remained still, shaking more than Oz, and his eyes were wide in fear. Tears continued flowing down his cheeks. He wanted to help his master, but he didn't know what to do. One wrong move, and his master would be shot and killed right in front of him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing over there?!" Oscar yelled, running over to see what was going on. Ada was following right behind him in tears. He walked over next to Gilbert and saw Oz being held back by the man, and he looked terrified. Oscar growled. "Release Oz, now." he demanded.

The man didn't respond, he just set the gun to shoot. A click was heard, and Gilbert gasped. He was so terrified of losing his master, so afraid. He also felt guilty, if he saw the man before he grabbed Oz, Gilbert could have warned Oz so he wouldn't be in this current position. Also, Oz was his master, it was Gilbert's responsibility to make sure nothing happened to Oz. Now, he could possibly be killed right before his very eyes, and he couldn't protect him.

What would happen to Gilbert if Oz was killed? Surely Ada would blame him, for Gilbert should've seen the man coming. The Vessalius family would abandon him, leaving him on the streets to fend for himself. Gilbert would be miserable for the rest of his life, his guilty conscious would remind him over and over of how he should have protected his master and saved him from being killed, even if it meant taking his own life.

The five of them stood there, waiting to see what would happen next. The man held onto Oz tightly, not daring to let him go. He still had the set gun pressed against the side of his forehead, prepared to shoot. Oz shook in fear, beads of sweat rolling down his skin. He was afraid of losing his life, but he didn't show any tears. Oscar looked back and forth at Oz and the man that was holding him hostage, growling as he tried to come up with a way to get Oz back without getting him hurt in the process. Ada was crying, hiding behind Oscar. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she knew that Oz was in trouble. Gilbert was scared to death, afraid of losing his master. If he was killed, it would be all his fault, and he knew that for a fact. Gilbert was Oz's valet, it was his job to make sure Oz was safe. Now, Oz was in danger, and Gilbert couldn't do a thing to save him.

The man holding onto Oz grinned as he watched the others try to think of a way to save Oz. Just as he was about to shoot, a scream was heard all around, which made everyone jump.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT YOUNG MASTER OZ, PLEASE!" Gilbert screamed, begging for the man to let Oz go. Tears stung his eyes and he fell to his knees as he pleaded. "**PLEASE DON'T SHOOT HIM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT HIM! PLEASE!**"

Oz gasped, he didn't know that Gilbert had felt this way about him. He also didn't know that he meant this much to him. Surely he knew that Gilbert would be effected by it if he was killed, but he didn't know that he was this upset just with a gun pressed against his forehead.

The man was caught off guard, and Oscar saw this right away. He ran over to him as fast as he could and knocked the gun out of his hand with his own, and picked it up before the man could. He pointed the gun directly at his forehead.

"Let go of Oz, now." Oscar growled. Even though he was afraid of accidentally shooting Oz, he still stood firmly with the gun in both hands.

The man sighed, annoyed. His plans had been ruined. He let go of Oz and quickly took off running, not leaving any trail behind him. Oscar figured it would be better to let him go, but he would get investigators to search for him and figure out what his plans actually were and why he wanted to kill Oz. All that mattered now was that Oz was safe.

Oscar embraced Oz tightly, and Ada ran over to him as well in tears. Oz smiled, hugging them both back just as tight. Gilbert remained where he was, in shock. His young master, the one that practically saved his life and always stayed by his side, was almost killed right before his very eyes. Now, he was safe. The evil man was gone, and Oz was safe.

Oscar and Ada moved away so Oz could see Gilbert clearly. He smiled, gesturing him to join the hug. Gilbert felt tears roll down his cheeks and he cried out as he ran over to the three, joining in the hug. Oz and Oscar laughed as Gilbert and Ada continued to cry. Oz was now safe, and everyone was so relieved.

After an hour passed, it was already late. Oz helped put Ada to bed, and he made his way to his own room where Gilbert was preparing his snack that he always had before going to bed. He quietly opened the door to see Gilbert sitting on his bed, shaking and crying. Oz was shocked to see him so upset, but he knew right away why he was. Oz shut the door behind him with a 'click' and Gilbert jumped up, looking up to meet with Oz's emerald green eyes. Gilbert's own golden yellow eyes filled up with new tears as he ran over to his master.

"Young master, a-are you alright?" Gilbert asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes, I'm fine, Gil. You don't have to worry about me, I'm alright." Oz said, smiling.

Gilbert fell to his knees, continuing to sob. "I-I don't know what I would've done without you, O-Oz. I-It would've been a-all my fault i-if you were k-k-killed! I-I-I was right th-there, b-but I couldn't do a th-thing to s-save you!" He cried out. "I-I'm your servant, i-it's my r-responsibility to p-protect you!"

"Gil, it's okay." Oz said, pulling his sobbing servant into a hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you like that, but I assure you I'm alright. It wouldn't have been your fault, everything that happened today was not your fault. No one knew about anything that happened. You may be my servant, but it's also my job to protect you."

"Y-Young master, Oz..." Gilbert whimpered.

"Gil, don't worry about it. I'm telling you, I'm alright." Oz smiled, ruffling Gilbert's hair. "I also want you to still be my servant."

"R-Really?" Gilbert asked, looking up at his master.

"Of course! You're not just my servant either, Gil. You're my friend, and I want you to stay my friend. So what do you say? Will you be my servant and stay by my side?" Oz asked, smiling.

"Yes, Oz, I will be your servant. I will always stay beside you." Gilbert smiled slightly, but he still continued to cry. Oz pulled him into another hug and held him until his tears ceased, Gilbert holding onto him tightly.

After Gilbert stopped crying and he was alright, Oz let him go and helped him up. It was really late now, so Oz decided it was time to head to bed. Before he did, he ate the snack that Gilbert had prepared for him. He thanked his valet for the snack as he got in his bed. Gilbert took the plate from Oz and placed it carefully on the tray to bring it back to the kitchen. Just as Gilbert was about to leave, Oz called him over to his bed.

"What is it, young master, Oz?" Gilbert asked.

Oz gently placed a hand against Gilbert's cheek and pressed his lips against Gilbert's soft ones. Gilbert was shocked, his face was flushed crimson red and his eyes were open wide. Oz pulled back and chuckled softly at Gilbert's reaction.

"I love you too, Gil."

* * *

_**Yay, my first Pandora Hearts and Oz x Gilbert fanfic! I remember while watching the anime, there was a flashback where Oz had to stay inside because he was almost kidnapped. I don't recall them going in depth as to what happened, so I decided to write my own story about it~ Although, I went a bit far with it eheh /shot Well, hope you guys liked it! :3**_


End file.
